Edventures to Alistia
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When thier parents are turned into dolls and thier older siblings statufied and imprisoned, the heroes go to a Sci-fi fantasy hybrid word called Alistia to save them
1. Chapter 1: Arrival to Alistia

Edventure to Alistia

Edd Marion Uzumaki-Namikaze: Age 15

Element: Fire

Occupation: Samurai

Weapons: Kaenmaru, a powerful crimson Ōkatana, his Yumi bow, Taka, Zou, his Kanabō and his Naginata, Hebi

Attire: Orange shirt, blue pants, black sneakers, in Alistia, he is clad in orange samurai armor, a gold oni mask, a Kabutomushi helmet, and wooden shoes like what samurai wear

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: Age 17

Element: Wind _"You are as fast as the wind, like the peregrine falcon." _

Occupation: Knight

Weapons: Kazemaru, his one handed longsword, and the Shield of Hermes

Edwin Horace Uchiha: Age 14

Element: Earth "_With your strength of 1000 men, you deal damage wherever you go." _

Occupation: Viking

Weapons: Rocksmasher, his battle-axe

Sarah Lynn Uchiha, Age: 12

Element: Ice

Occupation: Ninja _"Cold as ice, your tactics erase foes with ease." _

Weapons: Kyoumaru, her ninjato

Sasuke Alexander Uchiha, Age 16

Element: Psychics "_Your talent for tarot card reading is what gave you psychic abilities such as mind reading, mental assault and telekinesis.."_

Occupation: Psi Mage

Weapon: Staff of Psychics

Johnny 2x4, Age: 13

Element: Nature _"Your love for the flora and fauna is your power." _

Occupation: Soldier

Weapons: Shibukai Spear, one handed sword

Dante Alexander Skellington-Finkelstine: Age 1500

Element: Darkness _"You are a lone wolf, but never alone to aid your friends and smite evil." _

Occupation: Harbinger

Weapons: Scythe of the apocalypse

Danta Mirabelle Skellington, Age: 1500

Element: Darkness

Element: Darkness "_Just like your twin brother, a lone wolf, but with a better attitude. You stick around your brother like glue" _

Occupation: Harbinger

Weapon: Scythe of sudden death

Jimmy Tilton Yamanka, Age: 12

Element: Air "_Like Naruto, you have the speed of the wind, just like the peregrine falcon." _

Occupation: Archer

Weapon: Bow of Apollo, which fires energy arrows

Kiba Inuzuka, Age 16

Element: Nature _"Your compassion for your dog, Akamaru is what made this your power." _

Occupation: Aribalist

Weapon: Twin crossbows, God (White) and Satan (Black)

Eddy Skipper Haruno, Age 14

Element: Poison _"You are as toxic as a cobra." _

Occupation: Assassin

Weapons: Armblades, pistols

(Others classes will be revealed in cp. 22 after Naruto saves them after slays Alteron, the Sky-king in Chapter 22: Death to Alteron)

Chapter 1: Arrival to Alistia

It cuts to Edd, Kiba and Johnny watching bugs with Edd and Naruto "_Danaus Plexippus! _The Monarch Butterfly!" said Kiba as the butterfly was caught in a jar with airholes in it by Edd and the 5 began studying it and Dante was reading while Danta was busy trying to crush a mosquito "Spooty bug! Come back here so I can smash you!" she yelled, Jimmy and his adoptive sister Ino were watching Sasuke and his brothers and sister play baseball, Sakura and Eddy were snoozing together under a tree and Rouge, Kiba's adoptive sister, along with Rolf was helping with the sheep, Akamaru saw a Coyote sneak up on a sheep and Akamaru pounced on the Coyote and mauled it and chased it off and a shape in the sky appeared but invisible, "Why is there an airship shadow in the sky?" and the parents threw stones at it and the ship revealed itself and turned the adults to dolls and turned the elder siblings to stone and sucked them in and a blade made of fire appeared in Edd's hands and he spoke 2 words "**Burning Blade!" **and he fired an arc of fire at the ship and it vanished and the children were teleported away….


	2. Chapter 2: Elements and Classes

Edventures to Alistia

Chapter 2: Elements and Classes

It cuts to the heroes in a floating temple similar to the Metru Nui coliseum but with stained glass windows and a few figures "Ugh…" the heroes groaned as they stumbled up and Naruto saw a man with Green hair, a green tunic and yellow eyes and then he spoke "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, step forward." He spoke and Naruto walked twards him "You are the chosen one of Air, with the speed of the wind just like the peregrine falcon." He spoke as Naruto was enveloped in a bright green aura and the being spoke "I am Ventus, being of Air, I choose you to be a Knight!" and Naruto was clad in an orange version of Link's attire and he had a gold and silver shield and a sword with a green handle similar to the Master Sword "Cool!" said Naruto and Edd walked up to a red robed man "I am Pyrus, Being of fire, you are the chosen one of fire, Dealing justice wherever you go." Spoke Pyrus and Edd was bathed in a crimson red aura, "I choose you to be a Samurai!" and Edd is bathed in a orange light and is clad in orange samurai armor, a gold oni mask, a Kabutomushi helmet, and wooden shoes like what samurai wear, on his hip was an Astray Red Frame Katana like Ōkatana with a 6-point star shaped Tsuba, a naginata on his back along with a yumi and a Kanabō "Astounding." Said Edd with a smile as he high-5ved his adoptive older brother as Dante walked twards the black robed man "I am Shadeus, Being of Darkness." He spoke, he had long hair that was silver and he looked like Orochimaru, "You Dante and Danta are the Chosen Ones of Darkness, you are lone wolves that are never afraid to help others." He spoke as the twins were enveloped in a black aura "I assign you 2 to be Harbingers!" and the twins are clad in black robes and they are holding Scythes in their hands, "When you reach your element's full potential, you will obtain the Darkslayer upgrade, you will wield swords for now on after you obtain the upgrade." And the twins high-fived, "Sasuke Uchiha, Step forward." And Sasuke does so and the purple robed man had black hair "I am Psychus. Being of Psychics, I assign you to be the chosen one of Psychics, your talent for Tarot Card reading is what gave you this ability." And Sasuke was enveloped in a magenta aura and Psychus spoke "I assign you to be a Psimage!" and Sasuke was clad in purple robes and a Psimage headband which was identified by a purple gem on the front and he also had a magic staff in his hand and Jimmy thought _'I hope I become an archer.' _ And Ventus spoke "Jimmy Yamanka, step forward. I assign you to be the 2nd Chosen One of Air, like Naruto you are as fast as the wind, just like the peregrine falcon, I assign you to be an archer!" and Jimmy is clad in a green tunic and he is holding an ornate bow in his hands "Johnny Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, please step forward." Said a dark green robed man and the 2 walked to him and the man flipped his hood to reveal a young man's face "I am Naturon, the youngest of my many siblings, I assign you 2 as the Chosen Ones of Nature, your love for the flora and fauna of earth is your power, I assign you, Johnny to be a Soldier, and I assign Kiba to be a Animalist!" and the 2 are enveloped in a dark green aura and transformed, Johnny was clad in a dark-green Link outfit, in one had was a spear, while in the other was a dark green handled Master sword. Kiba wore a green version of his coat, he also had some crossbows along with claws that were mounted on his gauntlets, and Akamaru also had a coat of his own "Awwwwww…..that's adorable! Akamaru has his own coat!" said Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement and Ed said "Well Sarah, I guess that leaves us 2 other Elements, Ice and Rock." And a grey robed man spoke "That's correct, Edwin Horace Uchiha, step forward." And Ed walked up and the man revealed his face to be similar to Kabuto's "I am Stonius, Being of Rock, you are the Chosen One of Stone, with your strength of 1000 men, you deal damage wherever you go." And Ed bowed as he glowed grey and Stonius spoke "I assign you to be a Viking!" and Ed is clad in Viking armor and he has a level 10 Frantz Kruger axe "Cool!" said Ed and Sarah walked to a light blue woman "I am Frost, Stonius' older sister, I choose you Sarah Lynn Uchiha to be the Chosen One of Ice, Cold as ice, your tactics erase foes with ease." And Sarah was enveloped in a light blue aura "I assign you to be a Ninja!" and Sarah was clad in a white ninja outfit with a ninjato on her back

"Well children, your first mission is to find your brothers and sisters and bring them here, so off to the training hall with you!" and the heroes walked into the hall and Edd walked in front of the gate, "I'm ready." He spoke and the gates rose to reveal a serpent "This is a Frost Serpent, native to the Forest of Ice in Alistia." And the serpent lashed at Edd and the 2 clashed!

Continued in Chapter 3: Training Time!


	3. Chapter 3: Training Time

Edventure in Alistia

Chapter 3: Training Time

It cuts to Edd facing the Frost Serpent and he started shooting arrows from Taka, his yumi bow at it's hide and he smashed a part of the creature's tail with Zou, his Kanabō and he uses his naginata, Hebi to pole-vault and he proceeds to draw his crimson bladed Ōkatana, Kaenmaru to behead the creature as his Japanese ronin flag on his back spun, and he slid the blade against his arm "Stay….alert." he spoke as he sheathed his sword and Naruto walked forward and saw it, it was a paper-white skinned man riding a horse "That, is a Pale Rider archer-class, be warned that he can kill a foe with his repeating crossbow and toxic arrows." And Naruto readies his shield and the archer fired an arrow and Naruto stabbed the rider's skeletal horse and killed it, the man drew his own sword and threw his damaged crossbow aside and the 2 clashed and Naruto proceeds to slice the rider in 2 and the man dissolved into ash, and Naruto walked back into the stands, Sasuke walked up and saw a 6 winged bug "That, is a Giga-Beetle, known for its giant size and hard shell." Said Psychus as the beetle fired its stingers at the Uchiha, "OK, what can I do besides mind-reading, telekinesis and mental assault?" yelled the last Uchiha "You can throw your metal tarot cards that come back like boomerangs when thrown, when charged with psychic energy, they will strike harder and faster, your Wand of Psychics can double as a sword by generating psychic energy into a blade." And Sasuke threw 4 cards that slice off 4 of the wings and he channeled a lot of psychic energy into his wand and a crimson blade materialized and he cut the beetle in half and the Giga-Beetle screeched in pain before disappearing and Jimmy stepped forward and saw a mass of eyeballs and Ventus spoke "That is a Monoculus, a floating mass of eyes that can fire psychic lasers and divide into multiple eyes, the trick to slaying one is to find it's True Eye, while its other eyes are blue, the true eye is red." And the Monoculus divided into multiple eyeballs and Jimmy fired energy arrows at them and saw that the True Eye was literally red! And he proceeds to shoot it and the monster vanished and Dante walked forward and faced a monster similar to the Ancient Gear Golem from Yu-Gi-Oh GX "That is a Clockwork Giant, Alistia has 4 of them commanded to protect Genesis City, this one's gone bad." And Dante readies his scythe; his scythe was similar to Afterbirth Grim Jr.'s scythe, plus it had a serrated blade and the 2 clashed, as Dante prepared to use an Elemental Ability, the golem crushed him "Dante!" they cried and Dante thought '_So, this is how I end huh? No…I…..I WON'T LOOSE TO THIS HUNK OF SCRAPMETAL!" _ And he let out a roar of anger and his appearance changed, he now wore a black trenchcoat, black fingerless gloves and black combat boots "So, Dante actually awakened the Darkslayer upgrade." Said Danta and Dante drew his sword, the sheath was green and silver while the sword was similar to the sword Frantz wielded but the center had blue runes in it and he slashed the golem across the face and he decided to use his new abilities "**Demon's Fist!" **and his right arm charged up with dark energy and he punched off the Golem's right arm and he decided to finish it off "**Shadow Cutter!" **and he drew his sword again, causing an arc shaped beam of energy to fire from the blade and cut the golem in 2 and he roared again, letting off a flash of his Ki and Danta went up next and she saw her opponent , it looked like Silent Hill Scarlet but it had a flat chest with General Tosen's hollow mask, it also had one eyehole that was made from a hole in the mask and the eye was red "That, is a Neo-Slenderman, they are an evolved form of Slenderman and they are very powerful with their sharp claws and teeth." Said Shadeus and the creature swiped at Danta and she fired some energy spears at it and she felt her power increase and she obtained the Darkslayer Upgrade and her sword was an Okatana and she sliced the Neo-Slenderman's head off and Ed walked up holding his battle axe and a dragon appeared wearing armor "That, is an Armored Wyvern, this Arctic Wyvern has gotten its hands on armor." And Ed twirled his axe and charged at the beast and his axe changed into a greatsword similar to FF7 Ultima Weapon "His weapon unlocked it's new permanent form. The sword of the gods." Said Pyrus and Ed smashed off the Dragon's neck armor and beheaded it and Sarah spoke "I guess younger siblings next, huh?" and she saw a white Hibiki and Frost spoke "That is a Frost Oni, they are known for their Cryogenic abilities." And Sarah fought it and does a few handsigns "**Kyouton: Absolute Zero!" **said Sarah as she creates a torrential blizzard which froze the oni and she does more handsigns "**Kyouton: Kyousestsuryu No Mai**!" and an ice version of the water dragon appeared and destroyed the Frost Oni and a black, red and grey male Taokaka fell out of the sky "Gira?" they spoke as a hydra appeared and his hood folded down, revealing he had the same face as Neji but with red, irisless eyes and he summoned a sword with a black handle and a crimson blade "He's the 3rd Chosen One of Darkness and a Darkslayer." Said Shadeus and Gira brought his scythe down "Hya!" he roared as he cut the monster in 2 and he smirked "Nyawsome!" he yelled and he pumped his fist down "So we actually got to see your face, huh?" said Naruto "Yep, that's correct outotou." And Gira flipped his hood back on and he joined the others with a smile "You managed to break out?" said Dante and Gira spoke "Yep." And he walked outside "1st mission, save the others and bring them here." Said Dante and they walked to their first area, Genesis City.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival to Genesis City

Edventures In Alistia

Chapter 4: Arrival to Genesis City

It cuts to Dante and the gang in Genesis City and they see 2 figures waving in the distance

One was a neko like Dante and his sister, she looked like Android 18 but with her long hair and she had white fur lining her body kinda like Felicia from Darkstalkers, she also had a tail with grey stripes on it, she wore a t-shirt, sneakers, and sweatpants, she also had a green baseball cap with a star on it perched near her ears, which were catlike, she also had a white handled Master Sword for a weapon and she also had a gold shield

The other was also a neko but he was male, he looked like Itachi but he wore knight's armor and he had a spear in one hand and a white handled Master Sword sheathed on his hip

"Breez! Zamora-Aniki!" yelled the twins and Dante hugged his girlfriend and Danta hugged her brother and Dante spoke "Breez, did you become a elemental warrior?" and Breez spoke "Yeah, Zamora became the 2nd Chosen One of Fire, he is a soldier. I'm the 2nd Chosen One of Ice, I'm a knight." And Danta spoke "Did you become taller, future sister in law?" and Breez spoke "Now that you mention it I did hit a growth spurt.", indeed, Breez had increased a bit in height but her pawed hand was holding her sword tightly and she purred "Why is she purring?" said Jimmy "I'm a Neko, I'm part cat." And she meows a bit before leaping to a wall and she spoke "Hey, what's that?" and she saw a black colored Kamdor holding a longsword in his hand "I am BlackKnight." He spoke holding out his hand "You wanna shake hands?" spoke Breez "It's a sign of respect and chivalry before and after the battle, so good luck." And Dante spoke "Likewise." And shook his hand "**Raiken." **Spoke BlackKnight as the heroes were hit by lightning "Kukukukuku…*pfft*…BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AW MAN! YOU FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK! I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO PUKE! HAHAHAHA! OH, HELP ME IT HURTS! I-I CAN'T BREATHE!" laughed BlackKnight as Dante struggled to get up "Bring it." And he drew his upgraded sword, which now looked like SC4 Raphael's Flambert sword and BlackKnight's visor opened to reveal a Duel Mode Kamdor face but with crimson eyes and the 2 clashed and Dante's sword's blade glowed blue "I shall show you the fullest extent of my power!" he spoke and he yelled "**Darkflash!" **and he launched an arc of lightning at BlackKnight, reducing him to a pile of broken armor and the heroes walked off


End file.
